


dont mind me as I casually write this

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: First new ocs, posting this at five am lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: ...casually write this at 5:30(am) that is





	dont mind me as I casually write this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombrastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/gifts).



> Btw sombra how are you? :3

Catrine stood at the spawn. She was waiting for the barrier to relese them so they could turf.

GO  
She burst out of the spawn and made her way over to the center. The stage was Aowahna mall. She started to take out some fo the other team. Her main? The custom splattershot jr. She had a face visor from Tony kensa with a front zip up vest. Unable to see her eyes. As enemy ink started to pile around her she looked around to find the source. Ah it was the E-liter(I just realized 'Elite' 'Eliter'? OMG nintendo.) She swam to the E-liter who had a safari hat and an Annaki Evolution tee. She made quick work of him when she got hit with some ink. Near her was a Luna blaster that had a Anaki beret with glasses and a white inky rider. (Hey did you know there are two types of riders? The one Rider has is called the black inky rider "Go back to your own base" she yelled

"Make me" they both fought each other like dancing rabbits till Catrine fell "There. I'll make you. But first you look cute" Sorrel commented. "So what do your eyes look like?" Catrine started to struggle but she was pinned agaist the floor. "Whats the matter? Too shy?" Catrine finally managed to get out of her grip and splat Sorrel. She sighed. That was way too close. Sorrel team managed to win by a bit and Catrine called it a day. She made her way over to the Catfish Cafe. In there were many people tired from turf or just wanted to hang. Catrine herself go some pearl tea (passion fruit [which is my favorite]) and made her way to a table. After a while she heard the door bell ringing and it was Sorrel. Sorrel spotted her and made a friendly wave which she returned. Sorrel made her way to the counter and ordered something then made her way to Catrine."So how ya doing?"

"Fine." Sorrel kept staring at Catrine. "Could you stop staring at me?"

"Sorry is just that you look cute♡" They both sat there for a while before their drinks came. "They take about turf weapons and other such. "Well Sorrel it was nice to meet you" Catrine stood up before a sticky note was placed on her. "Hey call me later ok? And also no need to worry about me seeing you" She lifted her glasses a bit to reveal two glassy white eyes. "I can't see shiz anyway" They both said bye as Catrine made her way home. "Mother! I'm home" she made her way to her pet bird. "Did anything interesting happen today? I usually don't see you humming or smiling"

"Made a friend" She replied as she fed her bird. "You know what they always say. They will find out and hurt you"

"But thats the thing mom." She said taking off the visor to reveal any normal inkling eyes. The mask and all but with spikes at the end of her eyes and it wasn't black but purple. "She can't see what I am. An inktoling"

(If this gets 5 kudos then maybe I'll continue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and now I can't sleep


End file.
